


Memory Lane

by GalaxyToriGrieve, KodyaK1812



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gyrus is a trouble maker, Kodya/Gyrus but it's BB Gyrus, M/M, brotherly fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyToriGrieve/pseuds/GalaxyToriGrieve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodyaK1812/pseuds/KodyaK1812
Summary: Walk down Memory Lane with Epsilon and his little brother Gyrus, join them in their fun adventures!
Relationships: Amelia/Tori Grieve, BB Gyrus(Epsilon)/Kodya Karevic, Ciboulette/Ragan Turgard, Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Amusement Park: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Gyrus-5  
> Sylvia-5  
> BB Gyrus-17  
> Kodya-17  
> Tori/Amelia-21

“Come on, in the car, let’s go!” Tori rushed Gyrus and Sylvia out of the house to the car where Epsilon and Kodya were waiting. “What took you guys so long,?” Kodya asked as Sylvia and Gyrus hopped into the car, “We were playing superhero and sidekick!” Gyrus grinned. “Mommy said we could play it in the car too!” he said with a little cheer. “Ugh,” Epsilon groaned.

The car started and they were on their way, Gyrus and Sylvia started arguing who was going to be the superhero, “I have Epsilon’s cape!” Gyrus argued, taking out Epsilon’s cape from his backpack. “Hey, my cape!” Epsilon reached out to take it, but Gyrus put his arm farther away from him, “Give it!”. “No!” Gyrus said smugly. 

What Gyrus didn’t realize is that he was holding it out of the window, “I’ll drop it!” Gyrus teased. “On the dirty floor!” “Gyrus NO!” The wind caught the cape and pulled it out of Gyrus’s grasp, Gyrus looked to see where the cape had gone and just said, “Oh no...”. 

“My favorite cape!” Epsilon yelled. “Hey what’s the commotion back there?” Tori asked, not able to see what happened because she was driving. “Gyrus just threw my cape out the window!” Epsilon yelled, “Stop the car!”. Tori ignored him and continued driving. “I will get you a new one,” Kodya put a hand on Epsilon’s shoulder to comfort him. “Thanks,” Epsilon said, still sad. 

“Mama where are we going?” Gyrus asked, bored. Amelia turned around from the passenger seat and showed them 4 tickets, Gyrus and Sylvia's face turned into confusion, “What is that Mama?” Amelia smiled widely, “Tickets for the Amusement park!” Gyrus and Syliva let out a loud cheer, “Yay! Hooray!” Epsilon turned to Kodya thinking, _maybe we could escape from these kids when we get there._

“Ok, we’re here!” Tori called and parked the car. Gyrus and Sylvia immediately unbuckled and jumped out. “Let’s go! Let’s go!” they yelled. Tori and Amelia joined the two jumpy kids and told them to calm down, Tori took Gyrus’s hand and Amelia took Sylvia’s. They gave a man with a curly mustache at the ticket stand their tickets and entered the park. Gyrus let out a little gasp, “It has a ball place, oh, and games! And Oh! Is that an ice pole?!” Gyrus and Syliva took off from Tori and Amelia’s hand, running towards the ice pole. Tori ran after them and caught the back of their shirts, “No running off? You hear me?” Gyrus and Sylvia both gave grumpy nods. 

Amelia took out a map of the park and decided they should go to the game section first. “Come on little ones, this way,” she pushed them away from the ice pole, Gyrus made a little whine. “Aww!” They headed off towards the game section of the park when Tori and Amelia spotted Bronzo,

“Hey!” Amelia waved. “Oh, hey guys!” Bronzo waved back dragging along a very angry Vee. “Where are you guys going?”. Amelia and Tori walked over, “Just over to the game section, we could go on a walk and Vee could be with the kids. Kodya and Epsilon are great babysitters!” Amelia said, Tori gave a small nod, not sure if Kodya and Epsilon could handle Gyrus and Syliva. “Well,” Bronzo looked at Vee, wondering if he could leave her. “I am old enough to handle myself, dad!” Vee caught him looking at her, “Well then... sure!” Bronzo brought Vee over next to Epsilon and then went back to Tori and Amelia. 

“You better take care of them,” Tori said to Kodya and Epsilon, they both gave sharp nods. “How hard could it be?” Epsilon said, “It’s not like they would just run away at certain times, right Gyrus?” Epsilon turned around to find that Gyrus was not there. Tori just sighed and pointed to the game section, where Gyrus and Sylvia as fast as they could away from them. Epsilon immediately started running with Kodya following, “Come back here Gyrus!” Epsilon yelled. “What was that Epsilon? I can’t hear you!” Gyrus called from behind him.

Epsilon almost caught up to them when they took a sharp corner, “Hey! Come back here!” Gyrus and Sylvia stopped at the Hit the Bell game. Epsilon fell over from exhaustion onto the ground, Kodya didn’t look where he was going and ended up tripping over Epsilon. Epsilon let out a groan, after a little while he finally caught his breath and stood up, but he stood up too fast and felt dizzy. He leaned on another game beside him and looked up to see what Gyrus and Sylvia were doing. 

Gyrus had climbed onto the top of the game and had seated himself on the bell, the purpose of the game was to hit the button below with a hammer and get the metal circle ball to hit the bell. Epsilon looked over to see Sylvia pick up the hammer, “WAIT NO-!” Epsilon started running towards Sylvia. “Sylvia hit it!!” Gyrus yells. The hammer came down with a mighty, BANG, the metal circle ball flew up towards the bell, it hit the bell so hard it came off and launched up along with cheering Gyrus. “WooHoo!” he called as he flew off into the air. “No, no, no!!” Epsilon ran towards where Gyrus was going to fall, directly on top of Tori, the parents were still talking and didn’t seem to notice the flying Gyrus above them. 

_Oops, I think I miscalculated, I was supposed to fall into the pool,_ Gyrus thinks and then immediately starts screaming. Tori hears his screams up above and looks up to see Gyrus falling, still holding onto the bell and was going to land right onto her. Tori holds out her arms ready to catch him but underestimated the weight of the bell and Gyrus ended up taking her out with the bell with a THUNK. 

Epsilon ran up to them to see Tori sprawled out on the pavement with the bell and Gyrus on top of her. Vee and Sylvia followed behind, Sylvia carrying 5 panda bear stuffed animals, “WooHoo we won!” she cheered. “That was actually very interesting,” Vee said, a little impressed. Amelia calls a nurse, and the nurse comes running. 

The nurse was actually Nephthys, her hair pulled up in a neat ponytail, Epsilon didn’t know she worked here. “Oh hey Neph,” he said casually, even though his mother just got taken out by a bell and Gyrus. “What happened here Epsilon?” she says as she stares at the bell and Tori, who was knocked out cold. “Oh you know Gyrus happened,” he said. “I am going to need more information than that,” Nephthys said. “I can explain!” Syliva pipes up, “Gyrus sat on the bell on this game and then I hit the button with all my strength and he and the bell went flying into the air! Then the bell hit Tori, but it was AWESOME!!” Sylvia does a loud cheer. 

“Ok...” Nephthys turns her attention to Gyrus, “I will need to take your mother with me so we can make sure she stays cool and hydrated. Amelia wants to come too, can you take care of the kids?” she asks. Epsilon didn't want to admit it, “Umm not really, I mean I leave them for two seconds and then this happens.” Epsilon points to the bell.

“I can take care of them,” Bronzo puts a hand on Gyrus and Sylvia’s shoulders to make sure they didn’t go anywhere. He had a horrified look on his face after what just happened, “How about we go and get some lunch?” He drags them over to some picnic tables. “Bye Neph!” Epsilon waves, as Nephthys and Amelia pick up Tori to bring her over to the Nurse’s place.

Kodya sat down at their picnic table, “Where were you?” Epsilon asked. “Oh, you know, paying one of the workers for breaking the machine,” Kodya stretched, he seemed tired, probably from all that running, “Sylvia broke my highscore,” he added with a frown, “It took me weeks to get on the scoreboard!”, 

“You didn’t have to do that, Gyrus is my little brother, I should’ve paid,” Epsilon blushed. “Also there’s no beating Sylvia,” he added, laughing. He looked over at Gyrus and Sylvia, they were fighting over a seat, _there’s no escaping them this time, too bad,_ he sighed. 

After a large lunch of french fries and hamburgers with ice cream sundaes, Sylvia and Gyrus seemed to have calmed down. “Alright thank you Bronzo for lunch, I can take them from here,” Epsilon stands up from the picnic table. 

They say their goodbyes to Bronzo and Vee as they leave. “Come on guys, we got to figure out where to go next,” he pulls out a map. “You two,” he says to Gyrus and Sylvia, “Stay there,” Epsilon points to a nearby trunk of a tree. Gyrus and Sylvia do what they’re told, but they have a secret plan…

Epsilon and Kodya look at the map figuring out where they could go without Gyrus getting into trouble, “How about the water park?” Kodya asked. Epsilon imagined Gyrus taking a water gun and making it blast in people’s faces and knocking them out, “Too dangerous,” Epsilon said. “How about the ballpark?” Kodya suggested, “they are just squishy and won’t hurt anyone or knock them out,” Epsilon thought for a moment, “Ok let’s do it,” 

Meanwhile… “Their heads are turned,” Gyrus whispered, “let’s go”. Sylvia and Gyrus sneak away towards the ice pole, “I wonder if it is actually made of ice,” she wondered. “Let’s find out,” Gyrus said a mischievous smile on his face. They made their way to the pole, dodging people as they went. Gyrus got to the pole first, “Come on,” he gestured to Sylvia. “How do we know it’s ice?” Syliva asks, “Ok I am going to stick my tongue on it and if it sticks it’s ice,” he explains to Syliva. “Ok”. 

Gyrus sticks his tongue out onto the pole, he tries pulling away and it stuck, “It’s ice,” he said his tongue stuck to the pole, “Umm a wittle help here?” he asked as he tried to get it unstuck. Sylvia tried pulling him but it still stuck, “How?” she wondered. “Put water on the pole,” he said, but Sylvia heard was, _pull on the pole_. Syliva grabbed onto the pole and pulled, the poll came right out of the ground. “Oops,” she tried to put it down but her hands were stuck to the ice, Gyrus just sighed, or what sounded like a sigh. 

Epsilon hears commotion behind him, somebody yelling help, it sounded like Sylvia…

He looked at the spot under the tree where he told them to stay put, and of course it was just 5 panda bears and no Gyrus or Sylvia. He and Kodya turned around to see what the commotion was about, and they sigh when they see what was happening. Gyrus was attached to the pole with his tongue while Sylvia was shaking the pole up and down to get her hands unstuck from the ice.

“Help,” Sylvia said as she tried to get it off, Epsilon ran over with some water from lunch and poured it onto her hands, immediately her hands got unstuck. The pole slipped from her hands dropping on the ground along with Gyrus. Epsilon laughs a little and then gets Gyrus’s tongue unstuck. 

  
  


“I said put water on the ice!” Gyrus said to Sylvia, “It sounded all muffled, how was I supposed to know?” she said running over to get her panda bear stuffed animals. Epsilon grabs both of them, “You kids are staying with me, no more trouble,” Epsilon says. Kodya trails behind paying another worker for the damage caused to the ice pole, “Kodya are you coming?” Epsilon asked, embarrassed that Kodya had paid again. “Coming!” Kodya caught up to them. “Alright, let’s go to the ballpark,” Epsilon said, dragging Gyrus and Sylvia, who lightened up a bit at the thought of going to the ballpark. They share a mischievous smile...


	2. Amusement Park: Part 2

“We’re here,” Epsilon said, “Finally,” They had looked at the map wrong and got lost in the zoo, which turned into a disaster when Gyrus and Sylvia jumped into an animal pen and chased bunnies around, trying to catch them. 

They entered the Ballpark and it was chaos, balls flying everywhere, and ball slingshots on a higher floor. “This was a mistake,” said Kodya. Before they could turn around and leave Gyrus and Sylvia burst from Epsilon’s grasp. “Hey!” but they were too fast and got away. 

“Ah, you guys are here too, nice to see my family!” a voice behind them said. Epsilon and Kodya turned around, “Uncle Don?” Epsilon was surprised to see him here. “I had a concert here and we finished about an hour ago, sad you didn’t see it, but you’re here now!” 

Their Uncle plays in a band called Room of Swords, Don said that name came to him in a dream, (Epsilon thinks he was weird). He always drives around in a large van with his band’s name on the side, his band’s music blasting out of speakers, family nights with him are usually not fun. Everyone in the town considered him family, he was like the town uncle.

“Got to go find the kids,” Epsilon hurried away, so he wouldn’t lose sight of Gyrus and Syliva, he also didn’t like talking to his Uncle. Kodya stayed in case one of them came near him. Epsilon looked around trying to find them, _There!_. Gyrus was running up the stairs to the higher floor where the ball slingshots were located.  _ Oh no, you don’t!  _ Epsilon ran after him, but Gyrus was much faster and was far away from him and already at a slingshot. 

“Hey Epsilon! This is fun!” Gyrus said, as he shot balls on over the place. Sylvia was getting balls for him and reloading the slingshot. Suddenly, Epsilon had an idea, he walked over to a slingshot pointed right at Uncle Don. He loaded a ball into his slingshot, _T_ _ his is not so squishy, as Kodya said they were,  _ he thought. 

He took a deep breath and then aimed…, BANG, the ball launched out of the slingshot headed right for Don. Epsilon smiled, but then somebody walked right in the ball's path, Kodya. His face turned into horror,  _ OH NO! _

“KODYA WATCH OUT!” Kodya glanced up, right when the ball hit him straight in the face and he fell backward onto the floor.

Epsilon raced down the stairs, passing Gyrus who was staring at Kodya, who was knocked out cold. Epsilon came Kodya’s side and called Nephthys (who was probably still taking care of his mom). Don looked at Kodya knocked out on the floor, “I guess these balls can really do some damage,” he picked one up and threw it with just enough force that he knock someone over on the other side of the room. 

Gyrus and Sylvia came running down the stairs, to see what happened. “Nice shot Epsilon!” Gyrus said, laughing. Sylvia joined in on his laughter.

Nephthys arrived as quickly as she could and didn’t even question how Kodya got knocked out. She grabbed a water bottle and splashed it over his face, and Kodya gasped. “Huh, what happened?” he touched a bruise on his forehead, “Epsilon did you betray me?” he teased. “That ball wasn’t meant for you, it was meant for Don,” Epsilon said. “Well that’s reassuring,” Don gave a little laugh. 

“Your mom wants you guys to go to the Nurse’s area, taking the train,” Nephthys said, helping Kodya up. “Train?” Kodya asked. “Not a real train, just a small kid-friendly one, it goes around the park, silly,” she laughs. “It’s right outside the exit,” she said pointing at a door across the room. “Thanks,” Epsilon said and they exited outside, “Bye!” Don waved. 

The train came on a tiny railroad and they jumped in, Kodya and Epsilon in one seat, Gyrus and Sylvia behind them, Gyrus and Sylvia were excited as the train started going, “Woohoo! This is fun!” they cheered, (even though the train was slow).

While they were going around Gyrus and Sylvia saw a candy shop, “Let’s go!” Gyrus whispered. They jumped from the train and towards it, “Candy!” Sylvia yelled, a little too loud.

Epsilon heard Sylvia yell “Candy!” but it sounded far away. He turned around and saw an empty seat behind them, “When didn’t I tell them to sit in front!” he groans. “Kodya let’s jump, the kids escaped,” Kodya jumped first and then Epsilon followed. They ran towards the candy store. 

Gyrus and Sylvia burst into the candy store and ran around looking at all the candy, gummy worms, chocolate, fudge, starbursts, and more! It was all they could ever ask for, “Gyrus come look at this!” Sylvia called from over at the fudge section. Gyrus came over and Sylvia pointed to dark chocolate fudge, “That’s my favorite,” she said, drooling a bit. “Wait a sec,” Gyrus shuffled through his pocket, a penny (nope), shoelaces (nope), and 5 dollars (yes!). 

He handed his money to the cashier woman, “Where are your parents or guardians?” she asked, looking a bit concerned. “Oh they're right outside,” Gyrus said pointing at the door. She looked outside and saw Epsilon and Kodya running full speed towards the candy shop. “That’s them?” she said. “Yep! Taking their daily run!” Gyrus said, “They said we could get candy or fudge! Please can I get the dark chocolate fudge? Oh and strawberry chocolate too please!” he asked. 

The cashier woman asked no more questions and putting the fudge in a box and handing it to them. “Thank you!” Gyrus and Sylvia walked out of the candy store, all casual. Epsilon and Kodya stopped in front of them panting. Gyrus looked up at Epsilon giving him a death glare. Gyrus held out the box of fudge, “Fudge?” That only made Epsilon madder.

The train ride to the Nurse’s place felt long and slow. Epsilon had dragged Gyrus by his ear and Sylvia by her hand into the train, Kodya with Sylvia and Epsilon with Gyrus. The train conductor blew a whistle, they were at their stop. 

The Nurse’s place was a big white tent, with a couple of hospital beds in it, Tori sitting over the edge on one. “Oh, there you are,” Tori let out a small relieved sigh. “What took you so long?” Gyrus was about to explain how they went to the candy store and got fudge, but Epsilon covered his mouth, Tori doesn’t like them having sugar, Amelia, on the other hand, would be completely fine with it. “And you better explain why Gyrus landed on me with a BELL! I left you for a few seconds,  _ A FEW SECONDS _ !” Tori roared. 

“Mommy, can we go home?” Gyrus said, trying to change the subject, “I’m tired,” he did a fake yawn. Amelia was totally convinced, while Tori was still mad. “Fine in the car and then you explain!” she huffed. 

The walk to the car was short, but felt like forever, Gyrus gave Epsilon a little look,  _ What are we going to tell Mommy?  _ Epsilon responded with another look,  _ Not the truth, that’s for sure.  _ “In the car let’s go,” Amelia said gently, opening the door for Gyrus and Sylvia. Tori got into the driver’s seat and slammed the door, “Explain, now.” She started the car and they were on their way back home. 

_ What should I say? Maybe if I tell the truth, she won’t be mad,  _ Gyrus thought. “I ran away from Epsilon and Kodya and then sat on the bell at Hit the Bell game-” Epsilon tried to cover his mouth, but Gyrus slapped Epsilon’s hand away and continued, Epsilon facepalms, “and then Sylvia hit the button with all her strength and the metal ball thingy hit the bell hard enough that the bell launched up, I didn’t plan on hitting you, I planned on landing in the pool,” he said truthfully. 

“What would've happened if you hit a kid in the pool, what would I tell their parents, _O_ __h I’m so_ sorry, my son is just a trouble maker, he’s uncontrollable??!!”  _ Tori yelled and almost swerved the car, Amelia put a reassuring hand on Tori’s shoulder. Gyrus sank in his seat. “You need to stay out of trouble next time, you could’ve hurt someone,” Amelia said to Gyrus. “Someone did get hurt!” Tori yelled again, but then took a deep breath, “Amelia’s right, no more trouble making,”. “Yes Mommy and Mama,” Gyrus said staring out the window.

When they got home Gyrus and Sylvia jumped out of the car into the house, “We're back, yay! We can continue our superhero game!” Gyrus yells. Tori just shakes her head, while Amelia laughs a little. 

“Hey mom can Kodya and I go out for dinner?” Epsilon asks, hopeful that they can get away from trouble-makers Gyrus and Sylvia. “Sure!” Amelia grins, “Just saying, I think Gyrus took your spare cape,” she laughs. “WHAT?!” Epsilon yells and goes over the fence around their backyard, where Gyrus and Sylvia were playing. “Come back here you green-haired, cape-stealer!” You could hear Gyrus and Sylvia’s screams as Epsilon chased them around the yard.

“I’m, uh...going to help Epsilon,” Kodya said to Tori and Amelia, and entered the yard, “Come on Epsilon, we can get them!” Gyrus and Sylvia screamed louder. “You can't catch us!” Gyrus yells. “Oh yes we can!” Epsilon says, trying to get Gyrus. 

Tori and Amelia laugh as they watch Epsilon and Kodya chase down Sylvia and Gyrus, Kodya swearing in Russian every time Sylvia leaps from his grasp. After a few minutes they get tired from chasing, “Come on, let’s get pizza,” Amelia said, which made everyone run for the house. “PIZZA!!” Gyrus and Sylvia yell. “Oh no, you have unleashed the devils,” Tori says, still laughing. “Hey mom can Kodya and I still go out?” Epsilon asks. Tori looks at Amelia, “Sure,” they say. “Yes!” Epsilon cheers, then realizes that Gyrus still has his cape, “GYRUS!!” 


	3. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad about Tori's fic yesterday (If you haven't read it, check it out, "What you Cannot See") so here is a fluffy fic for Halloween, including some Cib/Ragan because I love that ship.

Gyrus bounces excitedly, he can’t wait for Halloween, he is borrowing his brother's cape and being a superhero, Syliva is his sidekick. “Epsilon!” He hollers, wanting to get going, “Come on! We’re gonna be late!” 

Upstairs, Epsilon groans and dons his mask, he was going as something called “The Masiosare”, it was a character from a comic he was reading. He hadn’t told Gyrus that he would be wearing a horned skull mask, so as he walks downstairs, Gyrus freaks out. 

“Aaaah!!! Monster, Syliva help me fight!” Gyrus leaps into position to supposedly fight Epsilon, but before he can do anything Epsilon takes the mask off and shakes his head, “I didn’t think it was that scary.” 

Gyrus looks up at Epsilon, his costume is a large brown cape with long strips at the hands, and the horned mask looks severely realistic. “Epsilon!? That was you?” Gyrus looks very confused and almost impressed. “Yep, Do you like my costume?” Gyrus nodded, “It’s a little scary, but it’ll work.”

Gyrus whips around as the door opens, “Kodya!” he yells. Kodya smiles, he’s dressed in a simple hunter costume, bow, arrows, and everything, his color scheme consists of mostly brown, with blue mixed in. 

“Ha! Got you!” Sylvia jumps out from behind Kodya and makes Gyrus jump a bit, “Woah! Sweet costume!” Her costume looks kind of like a cave person, her superhero name was CaveGirl, and Gyrus was StrawBerry, according to Epsilon. 

“Mom! Can we go yet?” Gyrus yells out to Tori and Amelia, who were going as a knight and a queen. “Coming!” Tori calls back, her armor clanking as she walks down the stairs, Amelia trailing behind her. “Mom!” Sylvia yells along with Gyrus, Gyrus jumping into Tori’s arms and Syliva into Amelias’. 

After they left the house, Gyrus was talking non-stop. He took it upon himself and Sylvia to supposedly protect the city. Epsilon and Kodya were hanging out in front of Sylvia and Gyrus, waiting until they could go with their friends and leave Sylvia and Gyrus with Tori and Amelia. 

“Epsilon!” Gyrus calls, he sounds annoyed, “What?” Epsilon calls back, trying to ignore Gyrus so he could just be with Kodya. “For one, You keep scaring off the other people on the street, and two, you can’t just keep Kodya with you, he has to see my cool moves as I save the town!” Epsilon rolls his eyes, and can’t help admit that the street was empty other than them, but was it his fault that his costume was so realistic? Kodya laughs and turns halfway, so he can watch Gyrus’s “Cool” moves, and still be holding Epsilons hand. 

They stay like that for a while, Kodya commenting on Gyrus’s moves, and Epsilon continuing to scare off other people, until someone runs into them, “Hey! Watch it!”. The voice sounds familiar but slightly off, then Epsilon recognizes it.

“Vee, I’m sure he didn’t mean it.” Bronzo’s tired voice comes from the left, he looks up at Tori and Amelia, “I’m sorry” He says, they nod, knowing just how tiring kids could be. Epsilon realizes why Vee’s voice sounded off, she had a cape and fake teeth on. “Vampire, right?” Epsilon talks louder because the mask muffles his voice so much.

She nods, “What are you?” Epsilon shamelessly explains The Masiosare and who he is, and by the time he was done, Vee was actually still listening, unlikely most people who would stop listening halfway through. 

“So, you’re telling me, The Masiosare is actually another variation of the main character? Epsilon nods, happy he was actually listened to for once, “Wow, that must have been so crazy for the people reading.” Epsilon agrees, “Yeah, it was” Then Gyrus yells out, “Sorry, but we still have to trick or treat, and go to the haunted house!” 

Epsilon looks back at Tori, Amelia, and Bronzo, they were talking about something, they didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. “Hey, mom?” Tori looks over, exasperated, “Yes?” “Can we go to the haunted house?” Gyrus asks for Vee to come to, and Tori nods along with Bronzo. 

Smiling under the mask, Epsilon tells Gyrus to race him there and they run to the haunted house, unfortunately, Epsilon doesn’t count for how hard it is to run in his costume and Gyrus wins. Surprisingly, the others are there too, “Hey guys!” Epsilon calls to them as they near a stop. Cib is holding Ragan’s hand and muttering in French, she’s a performer once again this year, just like all the other years.

Everyone told her that because a performer is her part-time job, she can’t be a performer for Halloween. Cib just muttered something in french and continued to be a performer against their protests. Ragan was Thor, from what Epsilon could tell, she was swinging around a hammer, despite Cib telling her to be careful.

Anan and Feather are there too, Anan is also a god, probably Poseidon and Feather was just wearing their normal tie-dye, but someone had draped spiderwebs over their head, again, probably Anan. 

Cib looks up at Epsilon's voice, “Bonjour Epsilon, Kodya!” She waves them over, but Ragan also hits Kodya in the face with her hammer. “Ragan!” Cib screeches, “I told you to stop swinging that around!” Ragan looks at the ground sheepishly, “I-” Cib cuts her off with a kiss, “There, no more kisses if you hit someone.” Ragan’s blushing furiously now, but she stops swinging the hammer. 

Gyrus was pulling on Epsilon’s costume, “Epsilon! Come on! Let’s go!” and without waiting for any answer, Gyrus and Sylvia run into the haunted house. Epsilon immediately ran after them, “Gyrus! Come back here!” Kodya follows in suit, muttering a quick apology to the others. 

Inside the haunted house Gyrus starts to get scared, all the lights are flashing and there are various moans and screams coming from inside the house. Gyrus starts backing up with Sylvia but bumps into something. Without looking at what he bumped into, Gyrus starts to run away screaming, Sylvia following him. 

Epsilon groans, Gyrus couldn’t have made it harder, he accidentally bumped into Gyrus, startling him and making him run further into the house. Sighing, Epsilon and Kodya run after Gyrus and Sylvia, following their yells.

When Epsilon catches up to them, they are huddled in a corner, “Gyrus, Sylvia, it’s us,” Gyrus looks up a bit, and then jumps into Epsilon's arms. “Epsilon! This is really scary! Please bring us out!” Epsilon looks at Kodya, and Kodya grabs Sylvia. Gyrus doesn’t say a word, hiding his head in Epsilon’s cape, ignoring the horns on the mask.

After they come out of the haunted house, they realize that Vee had gone through the whole thing by herself, Bronzo was freaking out while Vee was excitedly telling everyone stories. Tori and Amelia graciously take Gyrus and Sylvia and allow Epsilon to hang out with his friends. 

For the rest of the night, Epsilon and Kodya go trick or treating with the others and they enjoy Halloween as best they can. Cib and Kodya make a point to embarrass Ragan and Epsilon as many times as they can, including lots of laughter from the others and Ragan and Epsilon blushing messes by the end of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated, I'd love to hear feedback!


End file.
